The present invention relates to a bed-carrying frame having improved supporting leg structure.
Bed-carrying frames consist of side and end rails usually formed from angle sections, and supporting legs secured to the rails usually consist of several assembled parts and they are usually riveted or welded to the rails. Affixing the legs to the frame in this manner is costly as well as time consuming and still does not provide the most efficient arrangement for supporting the bed-carrying frame. Welds fail, rivets loosen, and assembled parts come apart in service.
It is therefore the general object of this invention to provide improved bed-carrying frame and leg assembly in which the supporting leg is of unitary construction. It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved bed-carrying frame and leg assembly in which the leg is quickly and reliably secured to the frame.